I'm Sorry
by AriannaAloki
Summary: What happen's when Arianna finds out that her boyfriend didn't really die like her friends told her? Miyavi/OC
1. Flight 1408

The blonde slowly made her way through the airport. Men were watching her, and she knew it. The women were too. It was something normal for her. She walked with sheer grace, heading towards the benches in the middle of the hall. Someone sitting on the bench across the way caught her eye as she sat down, but she didn't pay much mind to after that first initial glance.

The man who sat across from her moved, leaving for a short while, before appearing again in the bench behind hers. He sat that so he was stretched out along the long chair, so he could watch her. She didn't pay any mind to him at first, but then he got closer, and started to lean over the chair. It looked as if he was staring down at her chest.

She sighed, "If you want to see my boobs, its $500."

The man laughed. "No, no, no. That's not it at all. I'm trying to read your shirt."

Her eyes stayed on her magazine she was currently reading. "It's Miyabi...."

"Oh. Cool. Why does it say R.I.P. above it though?" He asked calmly.

"Because he's dead. He died not long after he left Dué le Quartz." She seemed far away as the words escaped her lips.

The man stared at her, his short choppy hair flailing about over his doubled up tennis visor. He sucked in his lip-ring as he thought silently to himself. "How did he die?"

Her head rose for a moment, and then turned to look at him. She tried to search his eyes for a moment but couldn't because of the oversized sunglasses that he bore. "It's a long story. I don't know all of it really. I only heard it from Kikasa." The man's lip twitched at the sound of the name "He had said Miyabi was leaving. He didn't know why, honestly, he just knew that Miyabi said he had something of great importance that he had to take care of, so if I didn't hear from him for a while, that would be why. And he was right, I hadn't heard from Miyabi for maybe half a year. Kikasa, Kazuki, and Sakito would continuously call me again and again, asking me if I was ok. I didn't understand why though, they would always walk away from the question when I asked. Eventually Kazuki spilled and said that Miyabi had died, and that was why they kept calling and checking up on me. I didn't understand. Miyabi and I were dating at the time, back before he left." The man still listened carefully, sucking on his lip ring again.

She paused for a second, looking away and back to her magazine she was still holding. A pale wrist came to her face and wiped away hidden tears, and then she continued softly. "I figured when Kikasa told me he was leaving it was for a much needed vacation, and wanted time alone, so I was ok with it, and him not calling or anything. But we became really close for a while after that. Kikasa and I, I mean. I guess you could say he was trying to fill the place that Miyabi had; else he was just trying to find ways to get my mind away from him. But I would never forget. I haven't forgotten, as you can tell. Today is actually the anniversary of his death. It's been about 7 years now, if you can believe it." She paused again and laughed. "And to think I'm still waiting for Miyabi to come back to me and tell me that it was all a lie."

"How did it manage not to make it into the news? I would imagine something like that would have happened." The dark haired man asked her.

"We kept it out of the news. We all told reporters that he just decided to leave, and left for the states and went into hiding. That he didn't want to be found until he found himself." She laughed again, and smiled to herself. "Miyabi had a weird sense of humor like that."

The man smiled along with her, seeming to be reminded of someone with the same personality. "Oh, I forgot to mention. My name is Mi-… Ishihara Takamasa."

"It's nice to meet you Ishihara. My name is Arianna Aloki."

Ishihara was just about to remove his sunglasses when a voice was heard over the loud speakers._ "Flight 1408 to London, England leaving shortly. Please head to wing 483 for your flight."_

"Oh! That would be my flight! I'm sorry Ishihara, but I do have to be going now!" Quickly Arianna gathered up her things, which was only a purse and a small suitcase, and started heading towards the said wing.

Ishihara watched her walk away, and sighed to himself. "If she only knew..."


	2. Meikyou Shisui

Arianna sat on the plane, staring out the window in silence. She thought deeply about the man who she was just talking to recently before leaving for her plane. She sat in the back row, both seats to her left were empty. Her mind kept wandering back to him, and to why he was curious about Miyabi's story. Pulling out her IPod, she became nostalgic, and started to play _Meikyou Shisui_ and silently mouth the words alone. She put it on repeat and listened to it about 50 times before she noticed she was singing aloud, and that she wasn't singing alone.

"_Semete kioku no nakade mitsumeteite… Koe ni shigamu anata e… Kurushimu yorokobi sae ushinaugoto… Kizui teita kamoshirenai__..."_

She had closed her eyes, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The voice she heard singing along with her she hadn't heard in so long. She thought she was imagining things. "Miyabi…" It was barely a whisper, but it was still audible to the one who had been singing with her.

Arianna was afraid to look at who it was. She knew in her heart the voice was Miyabi's, but something else told her otherwise. Slowly, she turned and saw Ishihara sitting next to her.

She swallowed hard and put a hand to her mouth. "Ishi! Y-you sound… Sounded like… No…" She faded off into her own silent thoughts and continued to stare at him, bewildered. She no later regained her composure and stared confused. "What are you doing on this plane?"

He laughed hard. "Well, you did never ask which flight I was on, and actually, I'm on this flight because there is a concert going on in London that I apparently just have to be at." He grinned.

Arianna did too. "And just _why_ do you 'have' to be there?"

"Simple. I'm in it." He still wore his sunglasses and rested his head back on the head rest of the seat.

The blonde pouted at the brown haired man. "Now Ishi. Why didn't you tell me this? You could have told me you were in a band!"

"You never asked." He ran his tongue across his lower lip before smiling again. "And what did you mean I 'sounded like?' Did you mean I sounded like Miyabi?" Arianna nodded, and Ishihara turned towards her, pulling his sunglasses down over his nose and staring over them at her with deep, dark chocolate eyes.

They both stared at each other like that for a long time. Ishihara was the first one to speak, but his words were barely above a whisper. "Come now, you yourself said that he was dead. How could I sound anything like him? I don't even know those guys you mentioned earlier… Sakito, and Kazuki, and that stupid seducing red head…" The last line wasn't very audible to her.

"Yeah, you're right. You probably don't. But how come you knew the words?" She stared at him, still slightly confused, and transfixed upon his gaze.

"Who said I was singing?" He pouted this time, turning away from her.

"Right again… Maybe I'm just imagining things… again." She sighed, and went back to staring out the window. Arianna reached down into her purse which she held on her lap and pulled out a lip ring that was connected to an ear ring with a silver chain. Carefully, she put it on, and started humming the song again.

The plane ride was almost over when Ishihara looked back over at her and noticed what she had put on. He rested his chin on the back of his hand and smiled. "So you still kept it."

Arianna's head popped up out of her day dream and looked at him. "Did you say something Ishi?"

He shook his head 'no' and not long after, everyone was told to put their seat belts on and put away anything that might injure them in the landing.


	3. Duckman

They wandered about the lobby, Ishihara waiting for his bags, and Arianna waiting for her ride. They had been silent after getting off the plane. Arianna's thoughts were always trailing back to the voice who was singing with her, and Ishihara continued to write down something on a piece of paper.

"Miyavi-san! Miyavi-san!" A short man was yelling from across the way, with 2 large men close behind him, and they were coming closer to the two of them. "Miyavi-san, so glad you made it safely! Your manager about died of a heart attack when you told him you were hoping on another, earlier flight, and not taking your private plane."

Arianna gave the short man a puzzled look. "Who's Miyavi?" She then turned her head to the slightly taller man beside her, "Ishi?"

He nodded. "Yea, I told you on the plane. The reason I was coming to London was because I'm playing a show tomorrow night. Miyavi is my stage name." His lip twitched into a quick grin before frowning. The look on the girl's face beside him almost broke his heart.

"Miyavi." She said silently. "Miyabi… Why does it need to sound so much like his name…?"

"Ammo…" The short man was about to speak when Ishihara threw him a glare that quickly silenced him immediately. Arianna didn't notice it.

"Heya Ari! Is that you?" A melancholy voice could be heard a few feet away from the small group.

Arianna's face lit up as she spun around on her heels. "DUCKMAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY BROTHER WAS ABLE TO GET YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!" She cracked up laughing and the now embarrassed man's face shone 5 shaves of red and turned away.

"Shut up. Now if you got your things then hurry up. He's already getting dinner started, and a few of the other guys are there as well." He turned and started to walk away before adding, "I guess it'd be alright if you brought your boyfriend along with you. You'll have to call him and talk to him about it on the way home." Both Arianna and Ishihara turned towards each other before blushing and looking away quickly.

Arianna thought she was being quiet when she tried to whisper. "He's nothing like my boyfriend." Ishihara bit his lip back in hurt, but regained himself quickly before Arianna turned to look at him. She gave him a smile, but her eyes looked distant again. "Ishi, I don't know if you have a place for tonight or not, but seeing as you have a manager and a band and everything, you probably do. But you are welcome to come and stay with us for the night or whatever floats your boat."

He smiled back at her, running his hand through his hair. He had taken off the doubled tennis visors after they walked into the building. "Thank you Kuru. That would be nice. But I think after I scared my producer like that, I should really stay in his sights for the next night or two."

Arianna's eyes widened. "What did…? What did you just say?"

"I said thanks, but I should really stay at the hotel." Ishihara bit his lip lightly, and stared at her.

"No, no, no. Before that. What did you call me?" Her voice was faint, but stern none the less.

"Arianna, of course. What I else would I call you?" He stared at her slightly hesitant about how he just answered.

The blonde noticed this, but let it go. "Alright then. Hmm. Maybe I'm just imagining things… for the 3rd time today… You know, I've never had this much of a problem with my hearing or imagination before meeting you today, you know that?" She laughed a little, grinning at him. He smiled back and laughed with her. She pursed her lips for a moment, thumb tracing the chain on her connected lip/earring. "Here," quickly, she pulled out a purple sharpie and wrote down her number on his wrist. "This is where you can get me if you want to talk still."

He nodded and smiled. "Alright, and here's mine too so you know it'll be me." Quickly he scribbled down his number, and signed it _~Ishi. _Arianna stood up unto her heels and kissed his cheek lightly in thanks, then turned and hurriedly ran after Duckman.


	4. Truth

Arianna sighed and stared at her arm and cell phone which she had beside her on the bed. She ran her fingers over the numbers that were scribbled down on her pale skin and took in a deep breath.

"Sis, come on now. I've known you for a while now, and I've never known you to be scared of calling… Never mind." Her brother stood at the doorway of the room, and looked down at her. "Sam, I know you better then this. What do I have to do? Draw you yaoi? You know that's something I'm not to fond of doing" He chuckled.

Her head perked up and then she laughed obnoxiously. "WOULD YOU?! Ha, yea yea, I know bro, I know. Oh, and nice hat hair by the way." She stared at her arm again and sighed.

"Hey sis, can you read me that number off your arm? I can't really read the scribbles from here." He with the hat hair smiled at her, hiding his phone behind his back.

"Sure, sure. It's 107-2313-98547. Why?" She looked at him questioningly until she heard a dial tone. Her eyes went wide in shock. "You have got to be kidding me! Tom!"

Her brother laughed and pulled his phone out from behind him, then looked at the screen with a funny look on his face. "Sam…. Lemme talk to the guy for a moment, alright?" Arianna nodded and sat back against the wall, quietly waiting.

"_Konbanwa Tom! It's been a long time since we last spoke. What's up_?" Ishihara was loud over her brothers' phone.

"Oh nothing much, my sister flew in today. She had your number on her arm…"

The line was quiet for a moment. _"I haven't seen you sister in a long time. Honestly. Not since I left… them… How do you think she got it?"_

Tom started to get angry at hearing this, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I don't know. I mean, she told me about this guy named Ishihara that she met back in Japan at the airport. Didn't tell her that he was actually famous, and didn't tell her that he's _now_ going by the name of Miyavi." Tom's voice slowly rose, and started to clench his fist tightly.

Arianna sat still against the wall. She could still hear their conversation almost perfectly. "Ishihara Takamasa, how could you do this to my little sister?! She still hasn't figured that she already knows this number. Don't you know how much she's still in love with you? Don't you know how much this is killing her?"

"_Dude, look. It's been 7 years, and when I saw her today, she was mourning _Miyabi_. And the fact that she couldn't tell who I was means that she doesn't care about me anymore."_

Tom growled, but kept his voice low. "That's a load of bollocks! She still cares, but apparently, you don't. But anyways, you know the rest of the guys are here right? I think you can figure out what's going to happen next. Especially since Kikasa brought sake with him. You remember what happened last time he got her to drink right?" The man tried to keep himself from laughing at his own twisted threat.

"_What do you mean I don't…Oh shit! No, Tom, keep her away from the sake! Hold on, I have another call coming in."_ Tom sighed, hung up the phone as he was put on hold, and turned to walk back into the room, but found the door was locked. He gave a half smile, he already knew that his sister was the culprit who called, and walked away, to leave her in piece.

"H-Hello?" Her voice was shaky, as she tried to fight back tears. She was starting to understand everything now. It was all coming together slowly.

"_Hey Arianna! How are you? Why do you sound upset? Is something wrong?" _It sounded like he was trying to comfort her through the phone.

"I-It's nothing really Miya… I just… I miss you already and I just met you." She cuddled up into one of the stuffed animals that were on the bed, and tried to fight back the sobs. She knew who she was talking to now, but she just didn't want to believe it. "What hotel are you staying at tonight?"

"_Are you sure it's just nothing? It doesn't sound like it to me. You wouldn't be crying if something wasn't wrong. And I'm at the Holidae Inn on Burns Road. Why Ku-… Ari?"_

"That's not far from here… what room? I wanna come over… or you can come here… I'm at my brothers right now…" Her voice shook lightly, but he picked up the hint of anger in her voice when she mentioned her relative.

"_Do you want to talk about it? I don't know if it would be possible if you came over here. Security and everything, ya know?"_ He sighed angrily at this fact. _"Kuru, do me one favor, if there is alcohol there, please don't drink it. I mean, I want to be able to call you later, and I wouldn't like to hear you drunk."_

"How did you know there's sake here?" She choked out the words. She already knew the answer. She also knew he wasn't going to give it to her.

"_Easy. It's England."_ He chuckled. _"Please, just promise me, Kuru, alright?"_

"Ishi… Stop it. Please… I know who you are, so you can stop lying to me now. I heard what you said when I put on the lip/earring you gave me when we were on the plane. And I know that you are the only one in the world that uses that nickname on me!" She bawled. She broke down, sobbing hard into the stuffed pillow. Her words were unrecognizable as she tried to speak.

"_Kuru, you don't know what you're asking." _He pleaded.


	5. Lies

"I know exactly what I'm asking! You lied to me for seven years. You pretended to be dead for seven years, without any explanation, and ended our five year relationship out of selfishness!" She was trying very hard not to scream any louder then she was talking.

"_No. No that's not it."_

"Then what was is? You were on tour, Due Le was doing amazing, and we were going to get…." She stopped. She couldn't finish, and she didn't want to.

"_We were going to what? Get married? Kuru that was just a fool's dream for us. We were young, we didn't know what we were thinking!"_

"Young? Ishihara, we are still young! And how you disappeared from my life and everyone else's was childish!" Shutting the phone and leaving to go back to Japan were becoming very good ideas to her about now.

"_Kuru, you were 16, I was 20. You weren't even out of high school yet..." _Ishihara sighed. _"We had no idea what we were doing. And you know how important an education is!"_

"I don't care! I would have left for you! I would have done anything for you!" He started to hear her voice cracking. Her next words were barely even audible anymore. "And I still would…."

"_Please, Kuru…Come out tomorrow night with me…We need to talk. We need to really talk. Come to the arena, something. I'll meet you somewhere."_

"I don't want to meet up anywhere with you…. N-not after you lied to me like that…" Stuttering was never good when she got upset. "I'm leaving now. I d-don't know if I'll ever s-see you again, I don't know if I'll e-ever want to see you again. Good-bye I-ishi."

And with that, she closed her phone, and set it aside on the table. She looked over at her closed door, and saw that there was something laying on the floor. Getting up, she slowly walked over and kneeled down on the ground. She leaned against the door, and stared at what she held in her hands. It was two different tickets. Both of them had the same date, and same time written on them. One was a plane ticket back to Kyoto. The other was a ticket for the second row of Miyavi, except the 'v' was crossed out and a 'b' was written above it, along with a stage crew pass. Her picture was on the pass, it even had her name written on it.

Something leaned against the other side of the door, and then a voice followed. "We all knew he was coming back. We didn't know how to tell you. Tom said he would have done it, except he knew how hurt you would be. I went and picked up those three things, thinking I'd be able to get to you before anyone else. Turns out that Miyabi got to you first, and you didn't even know it. But those are your choices. I know you'll pick one of them. The stage crew pass is legit. It gets you anywhere. Even his bus."

The girl's eyes went wide, she never knew that Kikasa would do anything like this. She wondered what he went through to get the tickets. "Kikasa…. Why?"

"Because, you don't deserve to have him treat you like he did us." She heard him getting up, so she did too. She unlocked the door and opened it, to find the hall almost empty. Sakito was walking into his room, but other than that, no one was around. He turned to look at her, and smiled before walking into his room.

She followed suit, going back into her room, laying down, and going to sleep. She had a long day ahead of her, and didn't feel like dealing with any of it at the moment.


End file.
